Disney Town Date
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Story 3 of my Kingdom Hearts Shipping Trilogy. Having been giving 2 tickets to Disney Town, Namine invites Riku to spend the day with her there. But is it just a day of fun and enjoyment between friends or will it develop into something much more? Riku x Namine


**Good day everyone, Seiji here with yet another kingdom hearts fanfiction and today I will be starting the 3rd and final story in my kingdom hearts shipping trilogy series. this story will focus heavily on the Riku and Namine pairing but there will be references to other characters and possibly a few cameo appearances in this story as well. well, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The days have passed by slowly since the conclusion of the keyblade war and the defeat of Xehanort and organization XIII, ensuring the realm of light's relive from the threat of destruction, and all is right with the world. Our heroes, the keyblade wielders and their allies, have been living it up in the days that followed. A massive celebration was held on the destiny islands that lasted several days and nights to commemorate their victory against the forces of darkness, as well as the return of their former friends once thought to be lost. Ventus and Aqua were reunited with Terra, Axel AKA Lea was reunited with Roxas and Xion, and Namine was brought back to life as well thanks to the replica technology recovered by Ienzo and his team. In addition Kairi, who was struck down by Xehanort near the end of the battle, was brought back thanks to Sora and his power of waking ability. With everyone brought back together and evil vanquished life couldn't be better for the keyblade warriors. A few days have passed since then and everyone has gone back to their lives as they once were, for the most part. This includes Riku the young keyblade master who was influential in defeating organization XIII, and Namine who finds herself finally free of their influence. The two of them, though not connected, will soon form a bond they never knew they were capable of having. This is their story...

On a calm overcast day within Radiant Garden Namine stands by herself near the water fountains leaning against a wall. She seems to be deep in thought as she pulls out her gummiphone and looks down at it.

"I wonder... if he'll actually come... I'm so nervous.. can I.. really do this?.." Namine thinks to herself as she remembers a conversation she had a day ago with Kairi

_-Flashback-_

_Kairi and Namine are walking together along a path on destiny islands as they are talking_

_"So, you wanna go out with Riku? Is that what you're saying?" asks Kairi_

_"No no no! I-... I just wanted to show him how much I appreciate what he's done for me is all... he's so brave and strong... I just.. really wanna do something nice for him..." says Namine slightly blushing and looking away_

_"Hee hee, oooh I see~ In that case, I know just the thing" says Kairi reaching in her pocket_

_"Really?" says Namine_

_"Mm-hmm~ Just ask him to meet you someplace then give him these" Kairi says pulling out a pair of tickets handing them to Namine_

_"Huh? What are they?" asks Namine curiously looking at them_

_"Passes for Disney Town. Tell Riku that you won them in a contest and ask him if he'd like to go along with you" Kairi answers smiling_

_"Oh wow. But wait... wouldn't that be... like, a date?" Namine says looking up at Kairi_

_"Well, if that's what you want to call it~" says Kairi playfully_

_"I-I can't!" says Namine blushing and hiding her face in her hands_

_"You can. You'll be fine, Namine. Just tell him you wanted to give one to him as a gift and invite him to go with you, but you can't tell him I gave them to you, or suggested you ask him~" says Kairi _

_"A-are you sure? I mean... he'll probably be too busy to go with me to someplace like that..." says Namine looking_

_"Don't worry" says Kairi putting her hand on Namine's shoulder  
"I know Riku, and I know how he can be. But, I get the feeling that if you asked him to go with you, he'd be more than happy to without a second thought~ It'll be fine, trust me~" she says with a reassuring wink_

_"O-ok... I'll do it. I'll give them to him!" says Namine confidently taking the tickets from Kairi_

_"Great! Good luck~" says Kairi_

Back in the present Namine still standing in the same spot is looking at the pair of Disney Town tickets in her hand.

"I know I said that but... I still can't help but be nervous..." She thought to herself

A minute later she looks to the side as she notices somebody approaching her. Upon closer observation she sees that its Riku walking up to her, so she quickly faces him hiding the tickets in her hand behind her back.

"Oh, h-hello Sir Riku. I'm glad you could meet me today" says Namine

"Hello Namine. I actually just got through with some training when I got your message. Came as soon as I could. So, what's going on? Need me for something?" asks Riku

"Oh, yes.. well er, no.. I don't 'need' you per say but, I... I just thought that, well... um..." says Namine nervously as Riku listens to her curiously  
"I wanted to... give you this... so here!"

Namine holds out her hand extending one of the two tickets to Riku. Riku takes it from her and looks at it.

"Hmm? A ticket?" he asks

"Yes, a lifetime ticket to Disney Town. I uh... managed to get them the other day in a contest and thought.. I should give you one, you know, as thanks for everything you've done for me" says Namine shyly looking at him

"Oh ok, I see. Thanks Namine, I appreciate it" Riku says nodding

"You're quite welcome~ Oh, and also..."

"Hmm?"

"I was, well... wondering if you'd like to... go with me there, someday? I mean, I've got a ticket too... but I'd like it if someone came along with me.."

"Hmm, go to Disney Town.. together..."

"B-but if you're too busy and all, I-I can understand... I'll just go myself and-"

"Sure, I'll go there with you. Sounds like fun"

"H-Huh? Really? Y-you will?"

"Yeah, why not? I could use a break from all the battles and stuff, plus I kinda always did want to visit there. So yeah, we can go together"

"Ah!- Great!" Namine says nodding happily

"So, is there any specific day you wanted to go?" asks Riku

"Oh, well anyday would be fine. Whenever you're available~" answers Namine

"Ok, how about tomorrow this time? Sound good?" says Riku

"Oh tomorrow would be just perfect~" nods Namine

"Good, then i'll be there tomorrow, first thing" says Riku

"Great~ Ok so I'll just-"

Namine takes a step towards Riku but suddenly trips up on her own feet and starts to fall forward. Riku sees her stumbling forward and close to falling to the ground and steps up to catch her, breaking her fall. Namine regains her balance and looks up, finding herself planted in Riku's chest.

"Hey, you ok? Almost took a fall there" says Riku looking down at her in his arms

"Y-yes I'm fine.. I..." says Namine looking up at Riku blushing realizing just how close they are now. The two locks eyes for a few seconds, still in each other's arms, and Riku starts blushing a little

"Oh!" says Namine standing up straight and backing out of his arms somewhat embarrassed  
"I-I'm so sorry, Sir Riku! I didn't mean to fall into you like that, I just kinda tripped. I can be so clumsy" she says bowing to him

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it. I just had to catch you cause I didn't want you falling on the floor. That would've hurt" says Riku

"You... helped me again, Sir Riku. I can't thank you enough..." says Namine

"Really, it's fine. I'd do it anytime. Oh also, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Riku, ok?"

"Ok... Riku"

The two lock eyes again as their hearts began to connect on a level that at the time even they were unaware of.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
